surprise
by Emmalt
Summary: what happens when allys friends through her a surprise party for her birthday
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Austin and ally . This is my first Austin and ally fan fiction. Sorry if there are grammatical errors or spelling errors. I will update when I can as my laptop is going to get fixed so I will have to use the slow computer enjoy. Also sorry that this chapter is so short. Also sorry if I muck the tenses up **

**Ally **

"hey Austin" I say as Austin walks into the sonic boom s

"Hey " Austin Replies

"would you like to hang out to day" Ally asked nervously

"I cant sorry" Austin replied

"I'm sort of busy"

"Okay" Ally replied

"hey Ally I need you to go pick something up for me can you do it" Dad yelled out from the top of the stairs

"sure" Ally replied.

Then I walk out the door and a tear rolls down my check.

**Austin **

As I saw Ally go out of the sonic bomb I quickly rushed in and told Ally`s dad that I was ready for the surprise.

"Hey Austin , can you please text dez and trish and let them know what happing" Ally`s dad asked me.

"sure" I reply and pull out my phone

Were ready to start come ova now – I typed into my phone and sent it to Trish and Dez

the silent's is broken by trish and dez coming through the door

"were do we start" trish asks me

"By brining down the cake" I reply

"then we need to blow balloons , I will get Ally`s Dad to text her to ask her to let us know when she is coming home". I tell them

And we start to get to work doing everything we need to do. Next thing we know Allys dad yells at us she's coming he says. So we turn of the lights and wait


	2. surprise

**I don't own Austin and Ally , My laptop is getting fixed right now so I'm having to use the slow computer. sorry if there are spelling or grammatical errors **

**enjoy**

**Ally **

As I was walking back to the sonic bomb I started to Get mad I mean how could they forget my birthday. Then I think back to the last few months that I have been crushing on austin for and a smile creeps on my face. When I see the sonic bomb up a head with no lights on I get mad.

**Austin**

As I see Ally coming towards the sonic bomb I think back to the last few months when I have started crushing on her and decided that I need to tell her soon my thoughts are broken by Dez

"why are you smiling" Dez asks me

"no reason and shhh she's coming " I tell him hoping he didn't pick up why I was smiling .

As Ally opens the door she yells out

"DAD WHY ARE THE LIGHTS OF" and flicks the lights on we all jump up and yell

"SURPRISE"

Ally

"wow you guys rely did all this for me" I ASK

"YES" They all reply

"well it was Austin's Idea" Trish Tells me

"thanks Austin" I tell him Hoping I'm not blushing

"This is for you" Dez tells me handing over a box

"thanks" I reply opening it up to find a box of pickles

"And this is for you" Trish tells me handing over a box

I open it up to find a new pen

"thanks" I tell her

"I know I will use this everyday" I tell her

"Hey Ally" Austin asks

"can I talk to you in privet" He asks me sounding a bit nervous

"sure" I tell him walking over to were he was standing holding a box in his hands.

**Hey again sorry for the clift hanger hope you enjoyed **


	3. austin and ally talk

**I don't own Austin and Ally , My laptop is getting fixed right now so I'm having to use the slow computer. sorry if there are spelling or grammatical errors.**

**Austin **

As Ally was walking over to me I knew I had to tell Ally that I liked her but I wasn't sure how to tell that I liked her I mean what if she doesn't like me and it wreaks our friendship. My thoughts were interrupted by Ally

"You wanted to talk to me" Ally asked

"um yea" I tell you

"this is for you" I tell her handing over the small box

"wow this is Beautiful" Ally tells me

"you wanted to talk to me" Ally asks me

"umm yea happy birthday" I Tell her

As she walks away I was wishing that I actually told her.

**Ally **

As I walked away from Austin I was sort of wishing that he would tell me that he liked me.

"who wants cake" Trish yells out

"Me" I say going over to where she was standing

"that looks good" I tell her

"Yea Austin made It" Trish tells me

Well it must be good then I think to myself

"Hey ally do you want to cut the cake" Austin asks me I notice that he is now standing beside me

"um okay" I Tell him and he hands me the knife.

"Okay who want the first piece" I ask them

"I do" Dez shouts.

"Okay" I tell him cutting a slice of cake.

"who wants the next piece" I ask

"ME" Austin tells me

"okay" I say cutting the next piece.

Austin

I made a decision I would let Ally know by the end of the week somehow I really want her to know that I like her and I really want her to be my girl friend but I don't want to ruin our friendship.

**Hey again sorry for the clift hanger hope you enjoyed **


	4. Ally and Trish Talk

**I do not own Austin and ally, I have got my computer back and its charging so I may update more regularly on some chapter do know. Also sorry if there are spelling errors or grammatical errors **

**Ally **

As we were sitting down eating cake I couldn't help but stare at Austin and how amazing he looks, My thoughts were Interrupted my Dez.

"What are you looking at" Dez asks me

"nothing" I quickly reply hoping that I'm not blushing

"I was just thinking" I replied as it was partly true.

"so what should we do now" Austin asks us.

"I'm not sure" I reply.

**Austin**

As Ally was talking I couldn't help but wonder if she likes me I mean I don't want to ask her out if she doesn't like me back cause then it may ruin our friendship.

"your staring at something" Dez yells out

"No" I reply "I was just thinking about something

**Ally **

"can I talk to you for a second" Trish asks me

"um okay what is it" I reply

"In private" Trish tells me

"okay" I reply getting up from my seat

Once we got to the other side of the room

"you like Austin don't you" Trish tells me

"No" I reply hoping she wont catch on

"come on you keep staring at him it obvious that you like him" Trish replies.

"fine you right but don't tell him" I tell her

"I wont" Trish tells me

Okay lets go back before the boys start a cake fight.

**Austin **

As Ally is walking back I cant help but stare at her.

"what did you guys talk about" Dez asks

"nothing" Ally replies

"oh okay" Dez replies

"so did you guys talk about anything" Trish asks us

"No" I reply

"um I just released that Dez and I have something to do" Trish says  
"we did" Dez replies

"yes" Trish replies

"we better be going now" Trish reply before they both stand up and leave

"so what do you want to do" Ally asks me

"we could go for a walk" I Tell her

"okay , I will just go and tell my dad" Ally tells me sounding excited

As she is going to find her Dad I decided that today I will tell her.


	5. A walk in the park

**I Do not own Austin and Ally. Sorry if there are spelling or grammatical errors. Also thanks for the reviews they really mean a lot to me also sorry for the short chapters.**

Austin

As Ally is upstairs finding her dad I pull out my phone and text an advertising company that puts adverts on the back of planes and ask

"hey _can you please put an advert on the back of the plane and fly over the park when I text you_" I ask. A few minutes latter my phone goes of

_Sure what would you like to say _it reads  
_ally would you go out with me Austin_

A few moments latter my phone goes of

_Sure thing it reads_

Just then ally comes down

**Ally**

As I see Austin my heart starts to race ,

"where to first" I ask

"want to go get Ice creams then go for I Walk in the park" Austin asks me

"That sounds like a good idea" I Tell Austin

Once we order our Ice-creams we head to the park just Across the road Then I see Austin Pull out his phone

**Austin **

I try to sneak my phone out to text my mate to let him know that we are almost at the park

"who are you texting me" Ally asks me

"um no one" I tell him

"oh okay" Ally tells me

Just then I send the text saying that where in the park the next thing I know I see a plane up ahead

"hey Ally" I ask

"yea" Ally replies

"see that plane up there" I ask her

"Yes" Ally replies

"well what does it read" I ask her not trying to give it away

"Um it says Ally will you go out with me" she says

"So will you" I ask her

"will you go out with me" I ask

**Sorry to leave it at a Clift hanger but I didn't know how to end it **


	6. The anwser

**I do not own Austin and Ally i am sorry if there are grammatical errors or spelling errors. Also thank you for the reviews any way enjoy. Sorry if the chapter makes no scene I'm just having a bad day**

**Ally **

When Austin asked me if I Would go out with him my heart started to rush. Faster and faster. I wasn't sure if I would be able to get the words out of my mouth.

"okay" I say

"Cool" Austin tells me.

"so what do you want to do today" Austin Tells

"I'm not sure" I tell Austin

"how about we finish the walk in the park" Austin ask me.

"that sound like a good idea. I tell him.

**Austin**

To be honest I was glade that I told Ally that I liked her I mean if i didn't see may never know that I like her. As I walked Ally back to her house I couldn't help but smile I mean she is the most beautiful girl that I know.

"good night" I tell her Wondering id I should kiss her or not.

"goodnight" Ally tells me.

"so you want to do something tomorrow" I ask her.

"Sure," Ally tells me

"see you tomorrow" I say giving her a hug

"yep" Ally says

As I Leave I don't want to leave I mean I just want to stay with her.

**Ally**

As I fall asleep I have the best sleep that I have had in a while when I wake up I realise that today I get to see Austin I look at my phone to see a two massages One from Austin and One from Trish I Decide to open the one from Trish first then the one from Austin to make the moment last longer.

"Hey so what happened with you and Austin" The message read

"nothing much except he asked me out" I tell her

Then I open the one from Austin It read

"Hey Beautiful I just wanted to say good morning and I cant wait to see you soon.

As I read that I smiled and texted him back

**Thanks for reading **


	7. first dates part 12

**I do not own Austin and ally I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews also I am sorry if there are gramaticle errors. Enjoy**

**Ally **

After reading the text I quickly got up out of bed and went to find my dad as I needed to tell him something.

"Hey dad" I say walking up to him

"oh hey ally" He tells me.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am going to be hanging out with Austin today" I Tell him.

"okay" Dad tells me. I Pull my phone and text Austin back

"good morning to you to im looking forward till today. I put my phone away and finish getting ready to go and met Austin

**Austin**

As I am getting ready to hang out with Ally suddnley my thoughts are interrupted by my phone going off I quickly pick it up to see it is from ally.

good morning to you to im looking forward till today. As I read it a smile creeps back on to my I text ally back.

" I will met you at the sonic boom at say 12 o`clock " I look at my watch to see it is ten o`clock that gives me two hours to get ready I think to my self.

**Ally **

Just after I finished getting ready my phone goes of I see that its Austin as I am reading the text I Cant help smile I decide to go to the sonic Boom Now.

**Two hours latter **

As I see Austin I Cant help but smile as he comes over to me we hug.

"so want to go get something to eat say an Ice-cream" Austin asks me.

"that sounds like a good Idea" I tell him.

We walk hand in hand to go get ice-creams.

**Austin**

As we get near the ice-cream shop

"Would you like the same Ice-cream as last time" I ask Ally

"Yes please" Ally tells me.

As I am approaching the counter to buy the ice-creams I Cant help but let the smile creap onto my face.

_**Sorry to stop it here but Yea enjoy**_


	8. first dates part 2

**I do not own Austin and Ally. I am sorry if there are grammatical or spelling errors. Thank you for all the reviews that I have got. **

**Ally **

As I am standing here I cant help but smile I mean I am so lucky to be going out with Austin And how amazing he is .

"Here you go" Austin tells me handing over A ice-cream.

"Thanks Where to next "I ask Austin

"How about the park" He suggests

"Okay" I tell him.

**Austin**

As we are walking to the Park I have a flash back to when we were here A cupple of Days ago and how nervous I was Feeling.

"You okay" Ally asks me sounding concerned

"Yep I was just um thinking about last time we were here" I tell her

"Oh you mean when you asked me out" She asks

"Yep" I reply pulling her in for a hug.

"You are so sweet "Ally tells me

"Really" I ask

"yep, thanks for the good morning Text to day" Ally tells me before snuggling up to me.

"your welcome" I tell her

"Hey I Need to start heading back now" Ally tells me

"Okay".

**A few hours latter **

**Ally**

As I am lying on my bed I think back to how much fun I had and I slowly drift to sleep.

I wake up to the sound of my phone buzzing I pick it up to see that I have two new messages

The first one is from trish

_So how was it _

_Pretty good _i reply

I open the next one up to see that it was from Austin

_Hey had so much fun tonight I just wanted to let you know that your awesome and I love you and goodnight xx_

I text back

_Hey , I had fun to , your awesome as well love you too goodnight._ Once I sent the text I slowly drift to sleep.

**Hey guys I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and Please review and let me know what you enjoyed about it or if there is anything that I could improve on so once again thanks for reading I will update soon.**


	9. one month anniversary

**Okay. I do not own Austin and Ally. I m sorry if there are grammatical or spelling errors. Also thanks for the review that I have been getting also sorry that I haven't update for a while I have been really busy with a school assignment . Enjoy. I will update soon **

**Ally**

I Woke up and intestinally remembered what day it is. It is mine and Austin`s one month anniversary I grabbed my phone out and text Austin.

"hey happy one month anniversary" See you later.

I remembered back to convocation That Austin And I had last night when Austin told me that he had something special planed.

**Austin **

As I read the text that Ally sent me I smiled thinking about the surprise tea that I was going to through Ally later on today I texted Ally back.

"Happy one month anniversary to you to Will met you soon " I replied back to her.

And got ready I Ran off to the Mall to go to the sonic boom.

"Hey" Ally said running up to me when I entered the room

"Hey Ally" I said before pulling her into a kiss

"so can me what your secret plan is yet" Ally asks me.

"no cause then it won't be secret" I tell her.

"fine" Ally tells me

"hey I need to go upstairs and do something for a minute okay" I tell her

"okay" Ally says and gets back to what she was doing before I came in.

As I entered the room where I had hide all the food before and set up.

When I finished I pulled my phone out And texted ally telling her to met me upstairs

**Ally **

As I am helping a customer I cant help think what Austin is doing I get a text saying "met me upstairs" so I walk up the stairs and into the room were I see a picnic on the floor happy one month anniversary "Austin tells me as I sit down on the flour

"happy one month anniversary " I tell Austin Before Austin gives me a kiss

"this is great surprise I tell him

"Thanks" Austin replies. Before kissing me again.

**Hope you enjoyed will update soon And thank you for reading. **


	10. Figuring somting out

**I do not own Austin and Ally. Sorry if there are grammatical errors or spelling errors.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. **

**So hope you enjoy. I also had really bad writers Block for this chapter.**

**Ally**

"Hey Ally" Trish Says as she enters the sonic Boom.

"oh hey" I Reply.

"so how has it been recently" Trish asks me.

"good and you" I ask her.

"really good, so how are things with Austin" Trish asks me

When she Mentions Austin I remember how amazing he is.

"really Good" I reply smiling.

Just then Austin and Dez walk in.

"hey Ally" Austin says before walking up to me and giving me a kiss.

"hey Austin" 'I reply smiling.

"so you guys want to do something I ask

"that sound like a good idea, I mean when was the last time we all hanged out together" Trish says

"I know", Dez says

"It was when we through that surprise Party for Ally and she Had no idea about what was happing " Dez tells us

"thats right" Austin says before giving me a hug.

**Austin**

When I see Ally and I hug It makes me warm inside and I think about how lucky I am as she Is amazing .

"so what should we do" I ask Ally, Dez and Trish

"we could go for A walk" I suggest

"Okay" Ally , Trish and Dez reply.

As we are walking I look over to were Trish and Dez are standing and then I notice somthing I havnt noticed before

**Hope you enjoyed I know it may not be as good as all the other chapters but as I Said before I had a bad case of writes block while writing this. Also I am sorry that this chapter is so short. I am planning on adding some Trez in as well **


	11. Telling Ally

**Okay so thanks once again for all of the reviews they mean a lot to me. I don't own Austin and Ally. I am sorry If there are gramaticle errors or spelling errors also sorry if this is short. Enjoy**

**Austin **

I cant Belive it I thought to my self how long has this been going on for.

"Hey Ally I say out loud

"yes" Ally responed

"remind me that I need to Tell you somthing later" I Tell her

"okay" Ally respondes Happily.

"so how are you guys" I ask Trish, Dez and Ally

"Happy" Ally replies

"why" Dez asks

"Cause I am with Austin" Ally tells them

"aww" I say Pulling Ally in for a hug and Kissing the top of her head.

"awww" Dez and Trish say in unison

I smile not tryingto making anything to obvious.

**Two hours Later in the practise room at the sonic boom **

**Ally**

"So what did you want to talk to me about" I ask Austin

"have you noticed how strange things between Trish and Dez have been recently" Austin asks me

"yea they are acting strange sort of like oh " I tell him.

"yea" Austin tells me

"do you think we should do somthing about it" I ask him

"well should we" I ask

"I geause we could I mean it would stop all the tenstion Between them" Austin tells me .

"okay lets do it lets try and get them together" I say

**Hey thanks for reading. Will update next weekend as it is a bit hard to update during the week with school and home work at nights. Please let me know what you thought about it. Also I Had a bad case of writers block while writing this**


	12. Ideas

**Okay so I do not own Austin and Ally . I am sorry If there are gramaticle or spelling errors. Thanks to All the reviews they mean a lot to me. Also sorry if it is hard to follow I had a bad case of writers block and couldn't think of many ideas so yea enjoy **

**Ally **

"so any ideas" Austin asks me.

"well sort of but I don't know if it is going to work" I tell him Nervously.

"well it is worth a try any way what is It" Austin tells me

"well What we could do is we could go for a walk and ask Trish and Dez to come with us then what we could do is one of us gets a text and has to leave then they Text the other person pretending to be some one else" I tell him

"that sounds like it will work but how will that get them together" Austin asks.

"well then hopefully one of them will say okay we will got to and then we could say well don't let us ruin your fun" I tell him

**Austin**

When Ally told me what her idea was I instinly knew that that would work I mean It was an excellent plane and it was sure to work.

"that would work I Tell Ally

"really" Ally replies sounding a Bit unsure

"sure it will" I tell her

"so when should we put the plan into action" I ask her

"well how about hmm Im not sure" Ally tells me sounding a bit confused.

**Austin**

After Ally told me that I had a brilliant Idea

"hey why don't we wait till we think the time is perfect" I tell her.

"okay Ally" says before giving me a big hug.

"but you really think that this is going to work" Ally says before looking at me

"cause it is I mean have you seen the way that those two act around each other" I tell her before giving her a kiss.

"good point" she tells me

"So what are you guys talking about" I turn around and see Dez and Trish standing there

"nothing" I reply

" you want to go for a walk" I ask them

**Hey once again thanks for reading. Also let me know if you think this was a good chapter hope you enjoyed. **


	13. Its time

**Okay. So I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**I am sorry if there are spelling or gramaticle errors I am sort of in a rush today.**

**So enjoy. Also sorry for the short chapter As well. Also this will be a 2 part chapter.**

**Ally**

" you want to go for a walk" I ask them.

"um okay" Trish says looking at us confused.  
"great" I say looking at Austin.

"Is somthing going on" Dez asks me.

"no There is nothing going on" I say rushed

"okay" Dez says

'that was close I whispered to Austin.

"Yes" He told me.

"Lets go" Austin says.

**Austin **

I look at ally and mouth "is it time yet"

"yes" She tells me.  
so I pull out my phone and send A text to Ally.

"Um guys" Ally says

"yea" trish and dez both reply at the same time

"um I have sort of got to go and do a job for my dad" Ally says after texting her Dad telling him what was going on.

"okay see you later" Trish replies.

**A few minutes later still Austin**

I look at my phone to see That I Have a text message from Ally I open the message up to read.

"plans into place time for your part love you" I smile at the text before turning to Trish and Dez.

"hey guys you are not going to believe this But I am needed some were" I tell them hoping that they will not catch on.

"okay" Trish says

"we might as well go now to" Dez says

"no don't do that" I tell them hoping that I have got the words right.

"why not" Trish asks

"because don't let me and Ally needing to go some were ruin your day but I really need to get Going now" I say before walking of.

**Ally**

Were is he I think to myself As I am hiding up in the practise room.

"Ally you in here" I here a voice call out as I peck out from were I was hiding.

"I am right here" I reply

"so you think its going to work I ask Austin.

"I hope so" Austin replys before giving me a kiss

**So there is another Chapter. Sorry for the clift hanger I will update maybe Saturday or Friday night im not sure yet I have my mock exams right now so I am ment to be studying but I had to get this chapter up. I Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and review Telling me if you like this chapter or not .**


	14. When the truth comes out

**Okay so I don't own Austin and Ally**

**Sorry if there are grammatical or spelling errors . also thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me so yea Enjoy. Also sorry if its not good I had major Authors Block.**

**No ones pov**

"so you Want to carry on with the walk" Trish asks Dez nervously

"well no I actually want to talk to you" Dez told Trish

"Um okay" Trish says.

"well you see ever scene Austin and Ally started going out my feelings towards you have grown and I realise that I" Dez says before being Interrupted by Trish kissing him.

"so you want to be my girl friend Dez asks Trish

"of cause I do" Trish replies

**Ally**

As Austin And I was sitting down eating Ice-cream I noticed Dez and trish coming towards us.

"Hey Austin is that Dez and Trish over there" I ask him.

"sure is" Austin replies.

"so do you think that out plan worked" I ask him Nevously.

"Well it looks like it worked" Austin tells me pointing over to were Trish and Dez are coming towards us.

**Austin**

"good work" I tell Ally before pulling her into a hug.

"so how was you walk" Austin asks Trish as they walk over towards us.

"it was good Me and Dez are together now" Trish replies

"Hey didn't you guys have places to be" Trish asks us curios.

"well we did" Ally starts of saying,

"Then What are you guys doing here" Trish asks staring to get mad.

"well um well" Ally starts to say

"that's what I thought" Trish says before starting to walk away with Dez says following here.

"Trish wait" I call out after her

"what" Trish replies sounding Madder than ever.

"well what Ally was trying to say was that we went were we had to go then we met up here after" I tell her looking at Ally

"yea" Trish says

"so you believe us or are you still mad" I ask her

"No I don't believe you and of cause I am still mad" Trish says before walking of.

"told you my plan wouldn't work" Ally says looking upset.

"hey it did worked didn't it" I ask her

"It worked but now Trish is mad at me" Ally replies

"hey you guys will work it out" I tell her before giving her a big hug.

**Hey guys I am sorry to leave it there Also I thought I might Add some drama to this story as there really hasn't been much scence I started this story. I hope that you enjoyed**


	15. Talking

**So once again I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors or spelling errors . Also sorry if this is a bad chapter but I'm having a bad day so yea I hope that you enjoy. **

**Ally**

"Hey you guys will work it out" Austin tells me before giving her a big hug.

"You sure about that" I ask him

"Sure your best friends" Austin tells me

"Tell you what I will go and talk to Trish and try and explain the whole thing" He tells me

"Thanks" I tell him

"I will let you know how it goes" Austin tells me before giving me a kiss

"Thanks" Ally says, "I should possibly be getting back to the sonic boom

**Austin**

As I am heading to find Trish I start to think about what I am going to say to Trish

Just then I spot Trish with Dez looking upset

"Hey Trish I need to talk about" I call out as I am running over to her

"What" Trish says sounding upset?

"I need to talk to you about Ally" I tell her sounding concerned.

"While I don't want to talk about it" She says before walking away.

"Please she is really upset" I yell out

"While she should've thought about that before" She yells back.

"She was only trying to help out" I tell her.

"Wait what" Trish yells out.

"She was only trying to help you" I tell her

"Oh" Trish replies.

"While I better be going now" I say before walking towards the sonic Boom.

**Ally**

As I see Austin coming towards the sonic boom I run over to see him

"So how did it go" I ask him

"I tried" Austin replies before giving me a hug

"Thanks Austin" I reply.

"that alright" Austin tells me before giving me a kiss.

"Hey is that Trish" Austin Tells me

Just then I turn around to see Trish standing there

"Hey" I say Nervously

"Hey Ally can I talk to you" Trish asks me

**Sorry to stop it here. Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me. I hope that you are enjoying the story so far. Please review It would mean A lot to me.**


	16. Sorting it out

**Okay so I don't own Austin And Ally.**

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammatical mistakes.**

**I hope that you enjoy **

**Ally **

At first I wasn't to sure about what I should say but then I rember that Trish is one of my best friends

"Um okay" I tell her sounding A bit unsure

"cool" Trish says as we walk up to the practice room.

"Listen, I am sorry for how I reacted before it's just that I was mad And I didn't understand that you were Trying to Help me" Trish says

"That is Fine" I tell Her.

"So will you forgive me" Trish asks.

"Well you are my best Friend so yea I will forgive you" I tell her

"cool she says.

**Austin**

As I was waiting down stairs I started to wonder How Ally was doing. Just then Dez walks in.

"Hey Dez" I say

"Hey , Is Trish here" Dez asks me

"Yes she is upstairs sorting Stuff out with Ally" I tell him

"ok, I really Hope her and Ally work it out" Dez Tells me.

"Same here I mean there are best friends" I tell him.

**Ally**

"so are we all good?" Trish asks me.

"of cause , I mean we are best friends right" I ask her

"of cause" Trish says as we walk back to were Austin and Dez were standing.

"so Did you guys work it out" Austin asks me.

"yes" I tell him

"cool" Austin says before giving me a hug.

**So once Again thanks for all the reviews they Do mean A lot to me. Also Thanks for reading. I will update possibley Next Saturday as I have a lot of work At school at the moment. So once again thanks for reading. Also sorry that its short. But The next Chapter will be longer **


	17. Walking and Taking

**Okay so I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**I am sorry about the gramaticle and spelling errors.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Ally.**

As we were standing talking I was glade that I had such good friends who would be there for me when I needed them.

"Hey thanks for being there for me guys" I tell them

"sure no problem" Austin,Trish and Dez say at once

"Hey you guys want like just hang out for the day" Austin asks us

"sure that sounds like a cool Idea" I tell Austin

"Yea I agree Ally" Trish says.

"Dad" I call out " Im going to hang out with my friends is that okay with you"

"sure" My dad yells out

"So what do you guys Want to Do Trish asks us.

**Austin**

"well we could Finish the walk" Ally says Neurously

"Promise you guys wont Ditch us again" Trish asks

"cause not" I tell her.

"Okay then" Trish replies sounding excited.

"so how have you been" Trish asks Ally

"Good" Ally replies

I smile as they are getting along again after there fight.

We find a quite place to sit and talk after a while I look at my clock and see that we have been here for nearly 4 hours.

"um guys" Austin stars to say"

"Yes" Ally replies

"we have been here for nearly four hours" I tell them

"we better be getting' Ally says.

"yea good idea" Trish and Dez both say at once.

Cool as we are walking back I give Ally a hug

"you okay" I ask he/

"Yep' She said smiling

"Im just glad Trish and I worked things out.

"cool" I say smiling at her rembering what tomorrow is

Latter on

As I was hoping into bed I smile as I am looking forward to the picnic lunch that I am planning for Ally and I`s Six month Anniversary.

**So this chapter has skipped a few months. Hope you are enjoying the story so far .Thanks for the reviews they mean A lot to me. Also sorry for not updating for a while but I have been busy and I still am Busy that is why this is such a short story. While update sometime next week. Please review buy**


	18. Six months Part one

**Okay so I hope you are enjoy my story I am sorry for not updating sooner but I have been having a hard time at school and yea. Once again I don't own Austin and Ally and I am sorry for the mistakes that may be through the story. Also I am having terrible wirters block **

**Ally **

I woke up with a smile on my face as I knew what today It was. I look over to my phone to see a text from Austin.

"Hey happy six month anniversary love you I have something amazing planed will be over soon" as I was Lying there reading the text I smiled and texted him back.

"Happy six month anniversary to you to love you can't wait to see what you have planed" After I press send I get up and get ready to spend time with Austin.

Austin

As I was getting ready to spend the day with ally I start to think how lucky I am to have an awesome girl friend like ally. When I am ready I text Ally.

"you ready" I text her.

A few minutes later I get a text from ally.

"Yup I am ready" Ally replies.

"cool be there soon" I text back

20 minutes later

"Hey ally" I say as I am walking up to her

"hey Austin" Ally reply`s before Giving me a kiss.

"so what are we going to do?" Ally Ask me

"well we are going to spend time at the beach then watch the sunset" I tell her

"sounds like fun"

"Ready to go" I ask her ?

"ready" she replies

**Hey so I forgot to say that this is going to be a two part chapter I will update soon as I am officially on holiday yay in a couple of days.**


	19. Six month aneversery part 2

**Okay so I don't own Austin and ally wish I did though. So this is part two of Six month anniversaries. I am sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors but yea I am working on it thanks for the reviews they help me out a lot.**

**ALLY**

As we arrive at the beach that have never seen before then I notice a picnic set up on the beach.

"Aw Austin this is Beautiful" I tell him

"Why thank you but it is not as beautiful as you are" Austin tells me

"Aw thanks" I say before giving him a kiss.

"Oh I almost forgot I have a present for you" Before going through my bag and pulling a plate of pancakes out with cling wrap over the top and handing it over to him

"Pancakes yum aw thank you" Austin replies.

"Hey that reminds me I have a present for you to" Austin tells me.

"You do I Ask Austin"

**Austin**

"Yes do" I say before handing over a jar of pickles

"Thanks so much " Ally says holding the jar of pickles.

"So how have you been lately" I ask Ally.

"Well I've been Good you" Ally replies

"I've been Happy as vie been spending mostly all my time with the person I love" I say before looking over toward Ally and giving her a kiss.

"Aw, I love you to" Ally replies.

**Two hours latter**

**Austin **

"Hey look at the sunrise" I say before turning to ally

"Wow its Beautiful" Ally replies.

"And once again you more beautiful" I tell her before giving her a kiss on the check.

"Thanks" Ally tells me while resting her head on my shoulder.

"We should really be heading back now" I say while looking at my watch.

"Yea it is starting to get a bit dark now" Ally says as she stands up.

I start to pack up

"Hey thanks for the pancake" I tell Ally

"No problem, Hey thanks for the pickles" Ally tells me.

"No Problem" I say as we are walk back.

As we reach Ally`s House I give her a hug.

"You are the Best girlfriend in the world" I Tell Ally

"Aw you're the Best boyfriend in the world" Ally tells me.

I give Ally a hug and A kiss on the check

"Happy Six month anniversary "I tell her

"Happy six month anniversary to you to" She tells me.

"Goodnight sees you tomorrow" Ally tells me before walking inside.

**Ally**

As I walk inside I smile I had the best Boy in the world as I walk up to my room I text Austin

"Thanks for the awesome day "I get ready for bed when my phone goes off I read the text

"No problem Love you Austin xx"

I smile and Text back

"Love you Too Ally xx"

As I go to sleep I smile as today was the best day ever and I cannot wait to hang out with Austin Again tomorrow.

**I hope that you are enjoying the chapter I may update in a few days as I have no school for another week yay. Please review it means a lot to me.**


	20. Double Dates

**Hey. I do not own Austin and Ally I wish I did though. I am sorry if there are grammatical errors or spelling I am trying my hardest. Any ways enjoy. **

**Austin**

As I wake up I had an Idea I quickly pulled out my Phone and Texted Ally

"_Hey I just had an awesome idea why don't we go on a double date with Trish and Dez xx"_

I hit send then I go and get ready for the day.

**Ally **

I wake up to the sound of my phone Buzzing away I pull It out to see that it is from Austin.

"_Hey I just had an awesome idea why don't we go on a double date with Trish and Dez xx"_

As I read this I smile and text back.

"That sounds like a brilliant Idea love you Lots Ally". I put my phone Away and go and get dressed.

Once I'm ready I see it is from Austin," _Hey cool I have texted Trish and Dez are up to it. We are going to met at the sonic bomb then go and eat lunch_ love you too Austin"

I smile and head of to the sonic Boom to work till its time to met up.

**Two hours Later **

"Hey Ally ready to go" I look up and see Austin, Trish And Dez coming into the store.

"Yep I just need to go and tell my Dad that Im going On my Brake" I run up the stairs to at A time

"Hey Dad" I say as I knock on the door.

"Hey Ally" Dad says Looking up from his work.

"I just wanted to let you know that Austin ,Trish, Dez and I going out for lunch" I tell him.

"Thats fine, Have fun" He tells me.

"Thanks dad I say before running down the stairs.

"Ready to go" I tell them

"cool" Dez replies

"so were are we going" I ask as we walk out the door.

"The Melody diner" Trish tells me

As soon as she tells me were we are going I hacve a flash back to just over a year ago when we were there.

**Austin**

As I look over at Ally I see that she Has zoned out

"you okay Ally?" I ask her.

"Yea I was just um thinking" She tells me.

"really" I ask her not knowing whether to believe her or not.

"yep I fine" Ally says just as we are sitting down.

"so how Have you been lately" I ask Dez

"I have been good" Dez Tells me.

Just then I notice Ally's eyes Widen

"Ally, are you okay" I ask.

Just then I hear it

"Hey Blondie" I look up to see Cassidy standing there.

**I hope you enjoyed. Any while I was sitting watching TV I realised that I need a I need an Clift hanger sort of thing so yea I gave you one. I would also like to make a shout out to queenc1 for being a great help when I had a few questions as I am behind in A&A episodes and also for being a great reviewer.**


	21. Confesions

_**First I don't own Austin and Ally. I don't I am so sorry for the long time between updating I feel really bad. But I have been having a hard time at school recently. But yea. I am sorry once again for spelling mistakes and grammar mistake or any other mistakes. So enjoy.**_

**Ally**

I suddenly start to feel really nervous.

" So about that Date I owe you " Cassidy tells Austin. By then I had enough of this.

"sorry guys I um need to um do something" I say before running out.

"Ally" I hear Austin call but look behind me. I run inside the sonic boom and Running up to the sonic boom before closing the door and sliding down and braking in to tears.

**Austin**

As I see Ally run out I can see that she is really hurt.

"Ally" I call out. When she doesn't turn Around I slide down in my chair and stare at my food. So are we going to or notCassidy asks me.

"Look Cassidy," I start to say

"Look I love Ally , and right now I'm really worried about her so I need to go and find her" I tell her.

"Okay Blondie" Cassidy says before walking away. I pull out my phone and text Ally

_Ally where are you I am really worried- Austin xxx" _I put my phone on the table and wait for a reply from Ally.

**Ally**

As I'm sitting on the ground my phone goes off I look down and see its from Austin. I open the text and see that it reads

"_Ally where are you I am really worried Austin"_ As I read this I slowly start to Smile but still feel terrible

"_Im in the practise room"_ I text back. A few seconds later I get a text back.

"I will be there in five" the text reads I walk over to the piano and look down at the keys a few moments later I hear a small knock on the door.

"Ally you in there" Austin asks Sounding really concerned.

I walk slowly over to the door and open it.

**Sorry for stopping here. Thanks for reading please review they help me A lot. Thanks once again. Sorry if it is not good but I'm not myself at the moment and having trouble thinking and I really wanted to get this up as I felt bad not updating in ages.**


	22. Talks

**I do not own Austin and Ally. I wish I did though. I am sorry if there are grammatical errors or spelling. Sorry I am having really bad writers block. Something major happened to me in the weekend and it has affected me and I am having trouble thinking.**

**Austin**

As Ally opened the door I saw the pain in her eyes.

"Ally comes here" I say before giving her a big hug.

I look into her eyes and wipe the tears away from her eyes.

I sit down by the door beside ally as her rest her head on my shoulder.

"So when the date Cassidy owes you" Ally asks me sounding nervous.

"Well..." I start to say looking down at the ground.

**Ally **

When Austin looks down at the ground I start to get nervous.

"Well Never" Austin says.

"huh?" I reply.

"Well I told Cassidy that there is only one person that I love and that's you" Austin says looking down at the ground.

"aww thanks Austin" I say starting to smile.

"thanks , I better text Dez and Trish and let them know you are okay , they were really worried about you" Austin says as he pulls out his phone

"_Guys found Ally she ok" _ Austin texts.

"oh and by the way Ally, you are the most awesome girl that I know" Austin tells me, I look over at him and smile.

"Thanks Austin" I say before giving him a massive hug.

Just then Austin gets a text

" its from Trish," Austin says

"She just wanted to say that she is glade that you are safe" Austin tells me.

I place my head back on Austin's shoulder and next thing I know is I'm falling asleep

**Hey I am really sorry if this chapter sucks and all But as I've stated before something terrible happened to me and ally and I'm having trouble thinking straight and all. Also please review they mean a lot to me. I will try and update soon.**


	23. Helping out

**Okay so first I do not own Austin and Ally. I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I've been trying to studies it's not exactly going to plane. So I hope you enjoy and I will be able to update in a few days as im finished school for the year. Also sorry if the characters are a bit OCC. (And another side note the costs of the music instrument are the costs from the country I live in) I'm sorry if there are grammatical or spelling errors. **

**Austin**

As I'm sitting on the ground watching Ally sleep I suddenly realise that no-one was in the store when I walked in which means that no-one is down stairs. That's when I decided that I would go down and watch the store for Ally. I gently pick Ally up and Carry her over to the couch and slowly put her down. And quietly walk down stairs as I reach the bottom I see a major commotion.

"Can everyone be quite and get into a single line please "I ask.

Surprisingly everyone listens and in a matter of minutes everyone is in a line.

"Okay whose first "I say and the first customer steeps forward handing over a Yellow guitar

"That will be um ... $340.00" I say handing back the guitar.

"Thanks for shopping at the Sonic Boom" I say handing back the customer there change.

**Two hours latter **

"Thanks for shopping at the sonic boom" I say as the last Costumer leaves the shop. I decided that I will clean up I see A banjo on the ground so I pick it up and place it on the shelf I turn around and there's a massive crash.

**Ally **

I wake up to a massive Crash downstairs I sit up and look around

"Where's Austin" I think to myself. I quickly stand up and walk down the stairs to the sonic Boom

"Austin?" I ask wondering if he`s down there.

"Ally...Tada" Austin says.

"What are you doing down here "I ask.

"Well while you were asleep, I realised that there was no-one in charge so I came downstairs and watched the shop for you" Austin Says with A big smile.

"Thanks Austin but what was the crash" I ask.

"While I was clearing up and I sort of maybe made a shelf crash" Austin says while looking down at the ground.

"Sorry "Austin says "I was only trying to help"

"That's okay Austin and thanks for helping I really appreciated it" I say before giving Austin A kiss

"You`r welcome" Austin says While smiling.

"I better clean this mess Up" I TELL Austin while going over to clean the mess up.

"Let me help you "Austin says while he is starting to help.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think as it really helps me while imp writing the next chapter. Thanks once again **


	24. Austin birthday part 1

**Okay so I don't have Austin and Ally. I am sorry if there are grammatical or spelling errors in this chapter. Things at school have stop as I finished school for the year. So any way enjoy also if there is anything occ I'm sorry. So this will be a part two chapter as yea.**

**Ally **

I woke up rembering what today was I pull out my phone and Text Austin

"Hey Happy Birthday will see you later xx" I put my phone away and go and check on Austin's present and check that it is okay.

**Austin**

I wake up to the smell of pancakes.

"Pancakes" I yell getting out of bed a little too fast and landing on the ground.

"Ouch" I say getting off the ground and checking my messages on my phone to see one from Ally.

"Hey Happy Birthday will see you later xx" as I read the text I can't help but smile.

I go out into the kitchen to get pancakes

"mmm Pancakes" I say.  
After I'm finished I get ready.

As I enter the store I see Ally there

"Happy birthday" She says giving me a hug

"Sorry I couldn't bring you present to the store with me" Ally says as I give her a confused look

"It goes against the store rules "I still look at her confused

"Any way" Trish butts in "time for presents.

"Cool" I say as we all go upstairs to the Practice room.

"SO this is from Dez and me" Trish says handing over a box.

I open it to find a plate of pancakes

"Yum pancakes" I say while staring to eat the pancakes.

"These are really good" I say while eating the pancakes.

"So where your gift Ally" Trish asks

"While it's sort of at home I mean I couldn't bring it hear as it breaks the store rules" Ally says while looking at the ground.

"I will give it to you later "Ally says.

**After the party **

"Ready" Ally says

"Sure, but are you sure that you can't tell me what it is" I ask her.

"Yes I'm sure" Ally says while looking up at me

"While then can you give me a hint" I ask her

"Fine ... Its small "Ally tells me.

As we come closer to Ally front door she tells me to close my eyes...

**Sorry for stopping it there but as I have said before it is a two part chapter** **I'm really sorry if this is confusing and All I will update on Sunday or Monday as I have exams (Fun – NOT) this Friday Two in facts and they are both 3 hours long so I need to start studying for them. Also I don't really know if the present is against the store rules and all. **


	25. Austins Birthday prt two

**Okay so I don't own Austin and Ally. I am sorry If there are grammatical errors or spelling errors. I hope you enjoy. I know have a lot more ideas for this story. So anyway enjoy and review if you review I will update sooner. Also sorry if the characters are a little OCC**

**Ally.**

"just wait here Austin" I say before going into a room and picking up Austin's present  
" you know your adorable don't you little one" I say to the 4 month old cavalier king Charles spaniel ( Black, Brown and white) Puppy.

"Are your eyes shut" I ask Austin

"Yep" Austin says

"Cool, keep them shut I'm coming now" I tell him

**Austin **

When Ally tells me she`s coming I`m not too sure what to except.

"Hold your Arms Out" Ally tells me.

As I`m Putting My Arms Ally puts a small warm object in my Arms.

"Okay you can open them now" Ally tells me as I look down I see the puppy.

"Aw you're so adorable I" I say while looking down at the puppy.

"Her Names Pancake" Ally tells me

"That's a very Nice Name, for the most adorable Gift ever" I tell Ally before giving her a massive hug."

"You`re Welcome, and I am glad you like your gift" Ally Tells me.

"I also got you these" Ally says pulling out a box

"Well they are actually Pancakes but they are for you" Ally says.

"Hey can we take pancake here for a walk" Austin says while looking at me.

"Sure" I say while pulling a leash out from the box and handing it over to Austin

"Cool" Austin says placing Pancake on the ground and attaching the leash to her collar

"You want to go for a walk" I ask pancake.

Pancake seemed to know what I was saying and sat down and wagged her tail.

"Aw she is so adorable" I tell Ally.

"You ready to go" I ask her.

"Yep, I will drop this stuff off later" Ally tells me

"Cool"

"So are you having a good birthday" Ally asks me.

"Of cause" I tell her.

"That's good" Ally says

"and once again thanks for the awesome present" I say picking pancake up and placing her on my lap"

"You`re welcome" Ally tells me before placing hear head on my shoulders.

I look at her and smile and think to myself "_this has been the best birthday ever"_

**So I hope you are enjoying any way if you want to know what Austin's present looks like let me Know and I will email the link to you :) **

** and no I do not own this dog in real life. SO what did you think of Ally`s birthday present to Austin. I know its odd and All but I thought why not. On another side not I'm not sure what age it is were puppies can leave there mother I think its six weeks but I can't remember** ** so yea. I will update soon I promise. On another side not it took me ages just to pick a dog because they were all so Adorable and fluffy.**


	26. Rain

**So once again I don't own Austin and Ally. I know I said that I was going to update earlier but mum made me go into school with her ever day this week to work, even tho I am ment to be on school Holidays. I am sorry if there are spelling mistakes this chapter came to me in the middle of an Exam. I am sorry if this is short but I thought this chapter might work being shorter.**

**Ally**

As we are sitting here I realises that it must be getting really late but I don't want to move.

Then I look into the sky and realises that there are black stormy clouds appearing in the sky.

"Um Austin" I says

"Yea" He says looking down at me.

"I think it's going to rain" I tell him.

Just then the it's starts bucketing with rain.

"Come on," Austin says as we start to run.

As we approach My house Austin stops running.

"What is it Austin" I ask him

"This" Austin says as he kisses me.

I look at him and smile and give him a hug.

"we bet get going I don't want you to get a cold" Austin tells me.

"Aw, come on then" I say before Austin picks up Pancake and we start running.

"I will grab Pancakes stuff and Bring it over" I tell Austin as we approach my house.

"Okay I will Just wait here Austin" Says as I walk into my house.

**A Few Minutes later**

**Austin **

"Wow , that is A lot of stuff " I say as Ally appears at the Door

"I know" Ally says.

"Ready" I ask

**A few Hours later **

"Hey there little guy" I say as Pancake walks over too me and curls up to me

"come here" I say as I pick pancake up

"Do you miss Aly I Ask Knowing that pancake would have no-clue what I was on about

"How about I take you to See Ally tomorrow" I tell her as I lie down on my bed with pancake beside me

"This is the best birthday ever " I think to myself before going to sleep

**So i hope you enjoyed i will maybe be able to update sometime next week as mum still wants me to help her **** Please review **


	27. Vists and songs

**So I don't own Austin and Ally, I am sorry if there are gramaticle errors or even spelling errors . **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review it will mean I update quicker. Also I don't own Live while we`re young by One Direction on another note this is the first time that I have added a song to a fan fiction I just wanted to see how it would work out. Also sorry if the characters are out of character.**

**Austin **

I wake up too pancake licking my face

"Morning Pancake" I say picking her up and placing her on the ground.

"you want some breakfast" I ask picking up the bowl`s and food from the box on the floor and Picked Pancake on the floor,

" Come on lets get you some breakfast" I say while working downstairs.

"Morning Mum (**I live in New Zealand so its mum**) morning Dad" I say placing pancake on the ground before filling up her Food and water bowl.

"who`s this little Puppy" My mum says patting Pancake

"That is pancake, Ally got her for me for my birthday" I say before helping myself to the stake of pancakes which were sitting on the bench.

**Two Hour later**

"While I better Get going now , I'm meeting Ally at the store" I tell my parents

"come on pancake" I say running up to get her leash from we're I placed it yesterday

"Ready to go met Ally" I ask while clipping the leash onto her collar.

** A few minutes later **

"Hey Ally" I say walking into the shop

"hey Austin" Ally says while looking down

**Ally**

"Austin you know the rules no pets in the store" I says while looking around then down at pancake who was sitting on the ground doing the puppy dog eyes then back up at Austin who I noticed was doing the puppy dog eyes too I couldn't help but laugh.

"I geause I can make an exception this time I say before Picking pancake up and giving her a hug before returning him to Austin.

"Who is this" Trish says as her and Dez walk into the store

"This is Pancake , Ally gave her for me for my birthday" Austin says before smiling

"Hey ready to right the new song" I ask Austin

"sure he says" as we walk up the stairs

"How about this " I say as we sit down on the piano with pancake sleeping on the couch

( **Just saying again i don't own LWWY** )

Hey girl I'm waiting on yah, I'm waiting on yah.  
Come on and let me sneak you out.  
And have a celebration, a celebration.  
The music up the window's down.

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do.  
Just pretending that were cool.  
And we know it too (know it too).  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do.  
Just pretending that were cool so tonight.

Lets go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun.  
I know we've only met but lets pretend it's love.  
And never, never, never stop for anyone.  
Tonight lets get some.  
And live while were young.  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
And live while were young.  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Tonight lets get some,

And live while were young.

Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never.  
Don't over-think just let it go.  
And if we get together, yeah get together.  
Don't let the pictures leave your phone.  
Oh oh.

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do.  
Just pretending that were cool so tonight.  
Lets go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun.  
I know we've only met, but lets pretend it's love.  
And never, never, never stop for anyone.  
Tonight lets get some, and live while were young.  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Wanna live while were young.  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some, and live while were young.

And girl, you and I, were about to make some memories tonight.

I wanna live while were young.  
We wanna live while were young.

Lets go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun.  
I know we've only met but lets pretend it's love.  
And never, never, never stop for anyone.  
Tonight lets get some, and live while were young.  
Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun.  
I know we only met but lets pretend it's love.  
And never, never, never stop for anyone.  
Tonight lets get some, and live while were young.

Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while were young.  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while were young.  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while were young.

Tonight lets get some.

" Wow that's good as always I cannot wait to perform " Austin says as he gives me a hug.

"Aww Look at that" I say pointing over too were pancake is sleeping with her paws over her eyes

"That's so adorable "Austin says before giving me a kiss

"well I better get back downstairs to watch the shop" I say before giving Austin a hug.

"hey you want help" Austin says as he picks Pancakes up

"Sure , only if you want to help , that is " I tell him

" cool" Austin says as we walk down the stairs.

"hold on" I say as we are half way I run back up the stairs and bring down a small cardboard box and A pillow.

"what is this for?" Austin asks when I return.

"Its a bed for pancake for whenever she visits the store" I tell him

"Aw thank you" Austin says as I place the box and pillow under the counter. When Austin places pancakes in the bed she was her tail then lays down and goes back to sleep.

"you think she likes it" I ask

"of cause she does , look how happy she looks"

**Okay so I hope that You enjoyed I still haven't decided completely whether or not I'm going to continue adding songs as I don't know how its going to work . Please review letting me if you like this chapter or not it would really help a lot thanks once Again.**


	28. New Years

**I don't own Austin and Ally , so i forgot to say that in this story they are 17 so I'm planning on another few chapters for this story **** BUT I'm planning on doing a sequel as I have lots of time on my hands as IM ON HOLIDAY also I'm sorry for not updating for ages but I got stuck working for my mum , Im sorry for the short chapter, and if there are gramaticle errors. **

**I DONT OWN LIVE WHILE WE YOUNG BY ONE DIRECTION.**

**Ally **

"well I better be going now, " Austin says As I flip the Open sign over to close the store the the day.

"Okay" I say before giving Austin a hug.

"see you tomorrow" Austin says picking the sleeping puppy up.

"you know that the cutest puppy I`ve ever seen" I tell Austin as we walk outside.

"Yea I totally agree with you" Austin says"

"well goodnight see you tomorrow" Austin says before giving me a kiss.

"you too" I tell him.

**The next Day**

**Austin **

As I wake Up I realise what today is New years, which means im performing tonight at a concert which has been set up in the mall.

"Morning Mum **( Rember im from New Zealand so its mum)** I say as I give pancakes her breakfast.

"so Would you like pancakes" Mum asks as she looks through the pantry

"um do you even need to ask me that, the answers yes" I tell her sitting down at the bench

"while I was just checking , you never know" Mum says as she places the pancakes in frount of me.

**Later that day**

"so you ready to perform" Ally Asks as me and pancake walk into the store

"yea" I say as i place pancake in her bed then give Ally a kiss

**Before the concert **

"good luck" Ally tells me

"thanks Ally" I tell her walking out on stage

"this song is called Live while were young, It was writing by my beautiful girlfriend Ally" I say looking over to Ally

**After the song**

"you did amazing as Always" Ally tells me as she comes over to me before giving me a hug

"thanks" Ally I say before giving her a kiss

As we kiss fireworks are lit up in the sky.

At his moment I decided what I have to do , but Im going to wait a while till the time is right.

**So I hope you enjoy , I will try and update by Saturday, please review, thanks **


	29. Talks and Dog sitting

**I do not own Austin and Ally, I'm sorry for not updating on sat but I was very busy and all but I am updating now****. I'm sorry for grammatical errors spelling errors or if the characters are too Out Of character and ways enjoy and Review.**

**Ally**

"Hey Austin" I say as Austin and Pancake come into the store

"Hey Ally" Austin says before giving me a kiss

"Hey, Ally I am going to the food court I will be back soon" My dad says as he walks down the stairs

"Okay" I tell him

"Cool" He replies as he walks out of the store

"Um Ally "Austin says

"Yea Austin"

"I just realised I have to do something can you look After Pancakes for me" He asks

"Sure I tell him" As Austin hands pancake over to me

"Cool I will be back soon" Austin replies.

"come on pancake, want to play a game" I say picking up the puppy and a tug of war toy at the same time

**Austin**

As I walk out the store I try and find Mr Dawson, just then I spot him

"Mr D" I call out and he turns around

"Oh hey Austin what is it" he asks me

"I kind of need to talk to you about something" I say rubbing the back of my neck

"Sure what is it" Mr D asks

"It is about Ally "I say nervously

"Okay" Mr D says

"While I really love Ally and I was kind of want to ask her to marry me" I say looking down at the ground

"So I'm gessing you're asking me if you can have my pomison" (I** have no clue how to spell this word) **

Mr D ask

"Yea" I say

"Well I'm going to give it to you but if you ever hurt her I will hunt you down" Mr D says

"Don`t Worry I love her and I would never do anything to hurt her" I tell him

"good" Mr D says

"Well I better get back to the store" I tell him as I start working back to the store

"Hey Ally" I say walking into the store and I notice her sitting on the ground playing with pancake

"Oh hey Austin" She says before picking up pancakes and handing him over.

As she does I'm trying to work out when is going to be the right time.

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review I will try and update soon **


	30. Shopping and shoes

**Okay so I don't Own Austin and Ally, I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors or even spelling errors i`m working on that though, Anyway hope you enjoy and please review**

**Ally**

"Hey" Austin I say as he walked into the shop

"Hey Ally" Austin says

"Were Pancake today" I ask looking around and not seeing pancake any were.

"I left her at home, oh that reminds me I have something to do, come around later k" Austin says before giving me a hug

"Yep okay" I say sounding a bit sad

"See you soon" I tell Austin as he walks out of the shop door

"Hey Ally "Dez and Trish say in unison as they Enter

"Hey guys" I say sounding a bit upset.

"What's wrong" Dez asks

"Austin's been acting strange over the past few weeks and he has been acting distance

"Oh" Trish and Dez say at the same time.

**Austin **

As I walk round the store I relies that this is going to be harder than it looks

"Can I help you" The shop Assistant asks

"Um okay "I say looking around

"What can I help you with" She says

"I'm looking for the perfect ring for my girlfriend I say as my phone goes off.

I pull out my phone to find a text from Trish

_Austin, Ally`s upset why have you been acting strange –Trish _

"How about this one" The shop assistance pulls out the perfect ring

"That's perfect "I tell her pulling my phone out to reply to Trish

"_I will explain soon-Austin" _I reply before paying for the ring and heading back to my place to hide the ring before Ally comes over.

"_I am at home now xx Austin"_ I text Ally as arrive home

**Ally **

As I approached Austin's room all I can hear is

"Pancake give me my show back"

As I knock on the door I hear Austin yell

"Come in" As I walk in I see Austin's room is a mess

"Um what happened here Austin" I ask

"Well I sort of learnt not to leave pancake in a room all by her or this will happen" Austin says

"I should really take her to puppy obedience classes" Austin adds on

"That sounds fun" I say picking pancake up of the ground and livening her hug

"You should come too , I mean if you want to that is" Austin says rubbing the back of his neck

"Okay" I say.

"Cool" Austin says

**I know this chapter is possibly terrible but it summer and its roasting outside and when its roasting ( I live in New Zealand ) I can't think well and I really wanted to get this chapter up by the end of the week, I am going to do a sequel. Please review **


	31. Telling Trish

**Okay so I don't own Austin and Ally, I'm super sorry I haven't updated in ages , but I've been busy catching up with family and I've also had a cold, I'm sorry if there are grammatical or spelling errors, enjoy. Also this is going to be from Austin pov as yea I promise oh and one last thing, sorry if I mix tenses up.**

**Austin**

"Austin!" Trish said angrily as she stormed into my bedroom

" ... Why had you been ignoring Ally" Trish says starting to scare me a little.

"What do you mean" I ask know Idea about what she is talking about.

"why having you been ignoring Ally, she says you have been acting Distant lately" Trish says sounding like she has been getting annoyed.

"oh that" I say

"so you do know what I am talking about" Trish says getting even more annoyed

"well yes..."I start to say

"well Are you going to explain yourself" Trish Interupts me

"Only if you stop interrupting me" I say getting up from where I`ve been sitting and walk towards the hiding spot before taking a deep breath

"the reason I`ve possibly been acting distant is because" I start to say before pausing and looking around the room

"Is because of this" I say pulling a small box out from one of my draws.

"I am planning on asking Ally to marry me" I say before sitting back down

"wow" Trish starts to say

"I am really sorry for getting all angry at you , I Just didn't want you hurting Ally that Is All so when are you going to ask the big question" Trish says starting to act like her normal self again.

"well that's the thing I actually haven't actually decided that yet, but when I do I am going to Need yours and Dez`s Help.

"I will be happy to help, so you going to tell Dez you`re Big secret soon" Trish asks me

"Yep just when I get a chance" I say smiling.

Just then I get a text I pick my phone up to see it's from Ally

_So when are you planning on the puppy obedience classes? Allyxx_

I smile as I reply

_Very soon, Pancake has just gone through two pairs of my socks and half way through one of my shoes, I will let you Know when I have arranged it Austin._

"Well I better be going now, I am meting Dez in the park" Trish says interrupting me.

"K, and thanks for not biting my head of" I tell Trish

"it`s okay, see you later Austin" Trish says as she walks out for door, as she does I decided I need to think of a time to ask Ally.

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review telling me if you liked it or not, I will update soon, thanks once again for reading.**


	32. Puppy classes

**I am so so so so so so so sorry For taking so long to upload this chapter Please forgive me , any way there will be a few more chapters left in this story **** but never fear I am going to make a sequel yup you heard me correctly. I am sorry if there are grammatical or spelling errors any way hope you enjoy.**

**Ally **

"Hey Pancake" I say as Austin opens the door and pancake runs towards me and attacks me with licks.

"Ready?" Austin asks as he closes the door to his house.  
"Ready" I say following him to his car and helping place Pancake in his puppy seat belt harness thing (**My dog has one of these they keep the dog safe if there is an accident)**

"So do you think pancake will behave herself I say pointing to pancake who is trying to get out of her harness.

"I hope so, I`ve Lost 6 pairs of socks and one pair of shoes in this week itself" Austin says as I notice he has Odd socks on.

"Is that why you have too odd socks on" I point out as we head out of the car and towards a group of people are standing with dogs.

"Um yea 'Austin says going as red as a tomato

"Finally you too show up now we can start the lesson" the instructed walks over to us

"Um okay" Austin says sounding really confused.

"I mean you are Austin and Ally right" The instructor says

"Um yea" I say trailing of

"And you are ..." Austin says

"I'm Katie Gold Fletcher" (**I know no-one with that name I made it up on the spot as you can see I'm terrible with coming up with names on the spot**)

"Um okay" Austin says walking over to were the group was sitting to only find out that pancake was the naughtiest of them all (**When my dog was in puppy classes he was the most disobedient in the class) **

**Two hours latter **

"While that was long" I say as we walk into the sonic boom

"Yea who knew Pancake would be the naughtiest out of all the dogs" Austin says

**So hope you enjoy, anyway the big chapter is coming up no, jokes I have got a perfect idea but not sure if I'm going to use it got to think about it, anyway I won't be able to upload till Tuesday as we are almost out of internet and its only the 10/1 Please review they do mean a lot to me **


	33. Tellingdez and plaing

**Okay so this will be a very short chapter as I have to get ready to go out, but i promise the next few this is a two part and the next chapter will be the biggest because it is a two part chapter also . I am sorry if there are grammatical errors or spelling errors. And I'm sorry if this is a terrible chapter something terrible has happened and I'm extremely sad**

**Austin**

"Hey Dez," I say walking into the store

"want to hang out today" I ask him looking over at trash who seemed to Know what I was on about

"Okay Dez " Says as we walk out the door but before I walk out I walk over to Trish

"Make sure Ally doesn't follow us I'm telling Dez , will text you later" I say quickly.

"Sure" Trish says with a big grin on her face.

"So what been going on recently " Dez asks as we walk into the park

"well actually that is what I need to talk to you about" I say slowly hoping that Dez wont freak out

**Ally**

"well turns out my dad has given me the day of you want to do something Trish" I ask walking down the stairs

"Okay want to go and hang out at my place and hang out" Trish asks

"Okay" I reply

**Austin **

"okay what is it" Dez says starting to sound extremely worried

"Okay promise not to tell anyone Dez its important that no-one finds out" I tell him

"okay I promise" Dez says sitting down

"Well the thing is I am planning on Asking Ally to marry me" I say with a smile on my face

"really" Dez asks

"yep, but I'm going to need you and Trish`s help tho.

"Of cause I will help you" Dez says sounding happier than he did A minute ago

I pull out my phone an d text Trish

"_can you please met me at my place we have something to sort out"_

**I am extremely sorry if this is terrible Please reply and tell me what you think, they mean a lot to me.**


	34. Plans

**I do not own Austin and Ally, I am extremely sorry for not updating but I was away with no internet for like a week then I went to a three day music festival, any way sorry if there are grammatical errors or spelling errors, as you can possibly tell the big chapter is coming up, enjoy. Also I couldn't remember if Austin asked Ally out on her birthday so I am just going along like her did **

**Austin **

"So this is what we are going to do" I say as Trish and Dez enter my room and sit on my bed

"Okay, so you guys will distract Ally, while I go and set up a romantic picnic in the park at the exact spot was I first asked

Ally out" I say

"So when are you going to ask her" Trish says sounding a tad excited

"The day after her birthday, so the day after our one year anniversary" I say looking down at the ground trying not to blush

"Aw that's so romantic of you "Dez says smiling

"Oh and another thing" I Quickly Add

"I'm going to pretend that Ally`s birthday present is still getting ready" I add

"Aw, that's so sweet" Trish says, "but we better get going back to the store I mean Ally is possibly going to be getting a tad

Suspense's now"

"yea that's a good point , I recon we should all arrive at different times I mean we don't want her to get suspense's right" Dez asks

"Right that is a good point" I say

"let`s get going now" I say getting up from my spot on the bed.

**Ally**

"Were are they" I think to myself as I look at my watch they should be here by now

"Hey Ally" Austin says as he enters the store

"Sorry i`m late I was um busy" Austin says

That when I decided that they are up to something and i`m going to get to the bottom of it.

**So what do you think , thanks for reading, please review **


	35. Sneaking and red roeses

**Okay so this will be a short chapter but it is kind of two parts so technical it is along chapter.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally, this will be from Ally`s side as the last chapter was mainly Austin's.**

**Sorry for grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Ally **

I decided that I needed to get to the bottom of what was going on.

"Hey Austin, want to hang out today" knowing that the answer was most likely going to be along the lines of "sorry I can't um I'm busy".

"I would but I'm super busy" Austin says before giving me a hug and walking out the door that's when I decided to follow him.

I decide to wait a few minutes so it doesn't look too suspesace.

"Dad, I'm going on my brake" I yell from the bottom of the stairs.

I hear a slight mumbled "okay" then I walk out the door.

After about half an hour I see Austin over by the flower shop ordering what looks like a lot of roses.

I'm confused at first but then look at my watch and see that I'm supposed to be back at the store so I quickly run back to the store.

"Where were you" my dad asks as I quickly enter the store

"Sorry I was caught up" I say nearly out of breath.

"Well don't let it happen again, I'm late for my meeting"

"It won't" I say walking over to the customer who is waiting for someone to help

"I hope Austin doesn't do this tomorrow" I think to myself remebering what tomorrow is.

**Okay I know it's like short and everything but I'm really busy as I have just started back at school and I have a lot of homework to do, please review as it means a lot. I wall try and update on Saturday or Sunday, thanks once again for reading.**


	36. Birthdays

**I'm sorry for not updating yesterday but I have a good reason.**

**The other day at school I feel over and broke/fractured my radius head so I have been in a lot of pain and imp actually writing this with one hand. I don't own Austin and Ally, and sorry if there are any grammatical errors.**

**Austin **

"Happy birthday Ally", I say as I enter the sonic Boom with pancake, and giving Ally a big hug

"Thanks Austin" Ally replies Hugging back.

"Hey pancake" Ally says and giving the dog a massive hug

"Is she behaving herself" Ally asks as we sit down waiting for Trish and Dez to turn up.

"Yea, I mean she has stopped pinching my socks and shoes now which I geese is a good thing" I tell Ally

**Ally **

"Hey Ally, happy birthday" Trish and Dez say in unison as they walk into the sonic boom.

"Thanks guys" I say getting up from where I was sitting to give them a hug.

"This is for you" Dez says handing me a small box, I open it to find a new pen which has my name engraved onto the side of it.

"Thanks Dez" I say giving him a hug

"This is also for you" Trish say handing over another small box, I open t to find a pair of earrings.

"Thanks Trish" that was very nice of you.

"Ware's you gift for Ally Austin" Trish says with a tone in her voice that I can't work out.

"Yea Austin" Dez Mimics Trish

"well its not exactly ready yet" Austin says looking at the ground and rubbing the back of his head

"that is okay Austin, you can just give it to me when it is ready" I say trying not to sound to disappointed.

"Who is ready for cake" Dez says getting up and pulling a cake out from behind the contour.

**Austin **

As we walk to go and get cake I start felling really bad for Lying to Ally even tho I didn't completly Lie oh well she will get her present tomorrow, I think to my self before going bright red

"You alright Austin" Ally asks

"yea i was just um thinking that's all" I reply

**So did you like this chapter, I don't know when I will be able to update next with school and everything but it will be soon I promise. Please review as it means A lot to me.**


	37. Will you

**So I don't own Austin and Ay. I decided to update today as I have no school. I'm am sorry if there are grammatical or even spelling errors; I really hope you enjoy reading this. Please review because it really helps me, anyway enjoy. So there are like 2/3 more chapter left to go, but don't worry as I'm going to make a sequel. **

**Austin**

I woke up feeling extremely nervous I mean what if today doesn't go how I won't it to go.

I decide to get up and get ready for today that I have been planning for a while now.

"Morning" Mum (**REMBER I'm from New Zealand) says** as I enter the kitchen

"I made you some pancakes" Mum says pushing the plate towards me

"Thanks" I say before managing to take a mouthful before I can't eat anymore

"You alright, I mean you love pancakes" Mum asks me as she sits down beside me with a worried Look on her face.

"Yea, I'm just nervous about today" I tell her with a smile

"Oh today is the big day I'm guessing" Mum says

"Yes" I tell her

"'and I'm extremely nervous" I tell her

"Well I'm sure it will go well" Mum says before leaving me so I can proper for the day.

**Ally**

"Hey Ally want to hang with me and Dez today" Trish says as she enters the room

"Sure sounds like fun, so what do you guys want to do" I ask as they sit down on the couch

"Maybe we could catch up I mean we haven't seen much of each other lately.

"Okay" I say sitting down on the ground

"So any new songs?" Trish asks

"Actually yes it's almost finished I just have to write the last versus and then will be done"

"That's good" Dez says

"So how have you two been" I ask

"We have been good" Trish tells me

"I wonder Were Austin is I haven't seen Him all day maybe I should ring him" I say pulling out my phone and dialling Austin's number into my phone

"NOOO" Dez says interrupting me before I can press the Dial button

"Why not" I say with a confused look on my face

"He is busy mowing his lawns" Trish says not sounding to conferdent

"And you know this how" I ask

"Cause we went to see if he wanted to come here with us and he said that he had to mow his lawns first before he came" Dez says not sounding entirely certain about himself.

"Oh okay" I say

**TWO HOURS LATER **

"Hey want to show us were you and Austin first got together" Trish says after looking at her phone

"um okay" I say as we walk out the door

As we approce the extact spot where Austin First Asked me out I see someone has set up a romantic picnic with candles

"Austin?" I ask

"yea its me" Austin replies

"We will leave you two to it" Trish says as her and Dez walking out.

"I thought you had to mow you lawns " I say sounding confused

"that was a cover up for what I am about to do" He tells me while scratching the back of his neck

"Ally , ever since I first met you, you have been special to me and I cant imagine spending my life with anyone but you , Ally will you marry me ?"

**Okay I know I shouldn't leave it there but i need to go and do some jobs for my mum anyway Please review, I really hope that you like this chapter I tried my best to make it the best chapter so far.**


	38. Yes Or No

**So I don't own Austin and Ally, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm sorry if there are grammatical or spelling errors. I won't be able to update this weekend as I have friends around and I don't know when I will be able to update next week. So I wasn't sure what to write in this chapter but here it is anyway.**

**Ally **

At first I wasn't sure if I heard Austin correctly,

"So" Austin said sounding Nervous

"Yes" I say happily as Austin slides the ring onto my finger.

"So we better finish this food so it doesn't go to waste" I say still with a major grin on my face

"Ally" Austin says

"Yea, Austin"

"I need to apologise" Austin says looking down at the ground.

"What for" I say starting to worry a little bit.

"For ditching and acting all distant I was kind of planning this whole thing" Austin says scratching the back of his neck.

"All is forgiven" I tell Austin giving him a giant hug.

"Hey look" Austin says pointing to the nearly pitch sky with a few stars in the sky

"The Night sky is really pretty isn't it" I say

"yea it is But I know something that is more Beautiful, You" Austin tells me

"Aww thanks Austin" I tell him

"We should really be heading back now" I say as I start to pack the bags.

**Later that night **

"Well night Ally "Austin says giving me a hug and a kiss

"Night Austin, give pancake a hug from me" I say.

"Okay, see you later ally" Austin says walking away

As I go to be I am the happiest I have ever been

**Austin**

As I'm walking home I feel a huge weight lifted off my shoulder

"Hey mum" I say as I walk into the house full of the smell of fresh ginger bread.

"hey , how did it go" My mum says as she places a cup of hot chocolate and a plate of ginger bread men in front of me

"Well" I say with a pause in-between

"She said yes" I say as my mum gives me a massive hug

"Congratulations" she says hugging me back.

"I`m going to go feed pancake and then go to bed" I say after I have finished my ginger bread and

Hot chocolate

"Okay" Mum says

As I go to be I am the happiest I have ever been

**So There are going to be about 4 or 5 more chapters this story then I am going to go and start writing the sequel, I hope you enjoyed , please review telling me if you liked it or not , thanks for reading.**


	39. New houses

**Hey so I do not own Austin and Ally, I'm sorry if there are grammatical/spelling errors Enjoy **

**I haven't done this for a while but I thought I would like to give a shout out to queenc1,** **Ozera`s Buffy and ****Katie4ever****. I do not own the person Kelly brown. **

**Austin **

I wake up to an idea I quickly pull my phone out and text Ally

"_Hey ally what`s say you and me go house hunting today Austin"_

I get up to find pancake lying in the middle of the floor, I slowly pick her up and place her on my bed before my phone goes off.

"Hey Austin that is a great Idea XX Ally"

"K I will pick you up in an hour" I say before going and getting ready for the day

**Ally **

**One hour latter **

"So we're should we start hunting" Austin ask as I hope into the car

"Don't know, you got any ideas" I ask

"Yea I think might" Austin says as he makes a u-turn

A few minutes later we turn into a drive way of a big house

"So what about this one" Austin says as he drives into the drive way.

"It's amazing" I say as I hop out of the door

"Shall we go look inside" Austin says

"Sure "I say as we walk inside

"Welcome I'm Kelly brown, would you like me too show you around or would you like to look around by yourself?" The person inside the house asks

"You can show us around if you want" Austin says

**A few hours latter **

"So have you got any questions" Kelly asks

"Is this house likes pet friendly" Austin asks Kelly

"Yes" Kelly answer

"Cool" Austin's replies

"So have you guys made a final decision on whether or not you would like to buy the house" Kelly asks

"Can you give us a minute to talk it over "Austin Asks?

"Sure" I will just be upstairs let me know when you're ready "Kelly tells us

"So what do you think" Austin asks as Kelly exits the room

"I quite like it what about you "I ask Austin

"Yea I love it" Austin says

"So are we buying a house" I ask

"Yep, were buying a house" Austin says giving me a big hug and kiss

"So should we go tell Kelly" I ask

"Yep" Austin replies

**A FEW MOMENTS LATTER**

"So we have talked it over and we have decided that we will buy the house" Austin tells Kelly

_**A few more hours later**_

"So your last signature goes here" Kelly tells Austin

Austin signs the paper and gets handed over the keys

"Hey you`re not by any chance Austin moon are you" Kelly ask Austin as we walks out of the house.

"Sure am" Austin says with a smile

"You don't think I could get a photo do you, I mean my daughter is a massive fan" Kelly asks

"Sure" Austin says as Kelly takes her Phone out of her pocket and hands it to me

"Say cheese" I say as I take the photo

"So when can we move in" I ask Kelly

"Anytime you want "She tells us "just let me know first" Kelly adds on

"Wow we brought a house" I say as we as are driving away

"Yea, we brought a house" Austin says giving me a massive hug

**So how did you like it? Okay so I don't know how long it takes before you can buy a house or not but yea. I wrote this while I was in a rush so sorry if it isn't that good, please review it means a lot to me **


	40. Moving day

**So I don't own Austin and Ally, I'm sorry if there are grammatical or spelling errors. Anyways enjoy oh and btw this chapter has skipped about three weeks. Oh and one more thing sorry if any of the characters are to ooc.**

**Austin **

I wake up to my mum (**Remember I'm from New Zealand) **shaking me trying to wake me up.

"Austin, come on wake up the truck will be here in a few hours" Mum says.

I don't budge at all

"Fine, if you get up I will make pancakes" Mum says

And with that I quickly get up out of bed,

"Thanks mum" I say giving her a hug

"It's okay you start packing and I will start making the pancakes" Mum says while walking out the room.

"Were do I start" I Say looking around the room

"I will start with pancakes things" I think to myself.

**Two hours latter (I have no-clue how long it takes to pack a room up)**

"Austin the trucks here" Mum says while standing at the bottom of the stairs

"Coming" I say, as I Reach the bottom of the stairs I notice that my mum is crying

"Aw mum what is wrong" I say placing Pancake on the ground and point the movers in the direction of my room.

"Nothing, it's just that you`re almost all grown up and you`re leaving now" Mum says bursting tears

"Mum, it's alright, It's not like I'm moving to the other side of the world or anything you will still see me" I say giving my mum a hug.

**30 minutes Latter**

"well that the last of the boxes, we better be getting to Ally`s" the mover company says

"Okay, bye mum" I say giving her a massive hug.

"See you later Austin "Mum says hugging back

"Ready, Austin" The moving company says

"Ready" I say picking up Pancake and walking out to my car.

I send Ally a text _is there soon_

**Ally **

I look at my phone and see I have a text from Austin _be there soon. _I smile and look around my room to see that I have almost finished my Packing

"So how is the packing going" My dad says as he walks into my room and sits down on a spot in the middle of the ground.

"Good, I am almost done, in fact this here s my last box right here" I say as I tap the box up.

"Oh" Dad says sounding a bit sad

"Whats wrong "I say looking up at him

"Nothing, just that you are moving and that you a growing up fast" My dad says looking down at the ground.

"Aw Dad, you will still see me it's not like I'm moving to the other side of the world or something" I tell him walking through the maze of boxes and giving him a massive hug.

"I know it's just that I'm going to miss you" Dad says

Just then there is a knock on the door.

"That will be the movers" I say getting up from the spot and walking over to the door.

"Ready" Austin says as he an d the movers enter the room

"So where is the room" One of the movers asks me

"Just down there" I say pointing down the passage way

**30minutes later **

"Ready" Austin says looking at me

"Ready" I say.

**So how did you like the chapter, I don't think I will be able to update till next week as I have school a lot of homework but I will try but I'm not promising anything I'm sorry for stopping it there but oh well**


	41. Movies and Pizza

**So I Know I say this every time But I DONT own Austin and Ally, Okay so I am extremely sorry for the long wait I`ve had like two internals this week ( they are kind of like end of topic exams but really important) So I have been busy studying for them so yea enjoy.**

**Ally**

As we drive up

After the moves people had unpacked the truck of all the boxes and Austin had paid them we finally got a brake

"Hey Ally, you want a cup of Coffee, Then start unpacking" Austin says looking in my direction

"If you can find the kitchen Stuff" I tell Austin getting up from the spot where I was sitting

"Well I think it's in this box", Austin says opening up a Box

"Well it's not in this Box" Austin says

"Why don't we just unpack first"I suggest

"Yea okay" Austin says

"I am going to feed pancake First" Austin says picking pancakes bag up and walking over to the kitchen

"okay" Ally says picking up the bag

**Austin **

To be honest, I was super excited to be moving in with Ally but I was even more excited about spending even more time with ally

**5 hours latter (I know it takes longer than 5 hours to unpack boxes it took my family weeks to unpack all these boxes)**

"And that is the last box" Ally says

"I think we need to invest in a couch Austin says as he points to the two bean bags sitting on the ground

"Yea we do" I say as we sit down on the Bean bag

"Hey, maybe we could go on a Shopping trip tomorrow is we can buy the last few things we need" I suggest

"Yea that sounds like a good idea" Ally says

"Hey want to watch a Movie and order in Pizza, we can even watch the movie on my laptop" I say

"That sounds like a good" Ally says as she grabs the phone

"Pick a Movie" Ally says as she dials the number

I pick up my laptop and pick a movie before going and sitting back down on my laptop.

"Pizza will be here in 30 minutes" Ally says while sitting down on the bean bag

"So what movie did you pick" Ally asks while look over at me

"I picked Tangled** (I do not own Tangled)**

"I love that movie" Ally says dragging her bean bag closer to mine.

"So should we wait for the pizza before we start the movie" I ask Ally

"Let's wait for the Pizza" Ally tells me.

"Okay I'm just going to run upstairs and grab a couple of blankets for the movie" I tell Ally

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"That will be $6.90" The pizza man says handing the pizza over too Ally

"Thank you" Ally says handing over the Money

"Ready to watch the movie" I ask Ally

"Ready" Ally says snuggling up to start the movie.

**Two hours latter **

I look over too see Ally asleep on my shoulder

"Night Ally" I whisper as I slouch down in my bean bag and close my eyes excited about waking up and being able to see Ally straight away.

**So how did you enjoy, sorry if it's not good or anything I had terrible writers block. I will possibly be able to update this coming week/next week (Sunday or Monday)**


	42. Shopping

**Okay so sorry for not Updating I have a massive writers block so I hope this is a right been. I don't own Austin and Ally, sorry If there are spelling mistakes or grammatical errors, anyone enjoy.**

**Austin**

I wake up to the smell of pancakes cooking

"Morning", Ally says as she puts the last pancake on the Table that she had made out of cardboard boxes

"Morning, I think we might need to go shopping today" I say pointing around at the boxes making up the table.

"Yea, that might be a good idea" Ally says looking around the room

**Two hours later **

**Ally**

"So were to first" I say as I hope into the car

"Not sure, we could just maybe drive around and see", Austin says sounding a bit unsure

"How about here", Austin says after about 20 minutes of driving around

"Yea okay" I say as Austin pulls into a car spot

"So what do we need" Austin asks as we walk into the store

"Well, A TV, couch and a kitchen table" I say looking at the list that we wrote at home

"Okay, well I think we Need to start over there" Austin says Pushing the trolley over and running into a cabinet.

"Austin" I yell running over to make sure nothing was broken.

"Sorry" Austin says as I take the trolley away from him

**1 hour latter **

"So I think that is all we need" I say as we walk up to the contour

"That will be $2,000 (made up this random price its possibly really cheap and all + it's NZD so yea)

Would you like that deliver for an additional $45" the shop assistant asks

"Well..." Austin starts to say

"No way, you`re Austin Moon" The shop assistant says

"Well yea I am" Austin says

"I can deliver that to you for free If you want" The shop assistant says

"I can't let you do that, wont you get in trouble for doing that" Austin asks

"Don't think so, and you have to let me do that for you, I" the shop assistant says

"Fine" Austin says writing down our address on a piece of paper

"Thanks" Austin says as we walk out the store and on our way back to the car

As we enter the car I shoot Austin an annoyed look

"Come on I couldn't not let her give it to as for free, I mean she really wanted us to give it to us for free" Austin starts saying

"What if she loses her job because of that did you ever think of that" I ask as Austin starts driving

"No" Austin says quietly

As we get home I walk into our room and close the door and sit on the ground

"Ally, you in there I need to talk to you", Austin says.

**So how was that I'm extremely sorry if it wasn't good , I had terrible writers block but decided that I should update soon, any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter , Also sorry for the cliff hanger , I don't know when I will be able to update next as I have a school camp most of next week. So yea thanks again for reading **


	43. Fights and talks

**So I don't own Austin and Ally, sorry it took me so long to update I was on school camp. So anyway hope you enjoy **

**Austin**

"Ally you in there" I ask leaning on the closed door

"Go away", Ally says quietly

"What is wrong" I say

"You really want to know what is wrong" Ally says opening the door but not looking at me

"Yes" I say hopping that I won't regret this decision.

"Well to start of someone may have just lost their job because of you, and you don't seem to care" Ally's says starting to get annoyed.

"I do care" I say walking into the room

"While you don't seem to show it" Ally says not looking at me

"Well what should I do to solve the problem" I ask he

"You have to deceived that for yourself" Ally says as she walks out the door

"Were are you going" I ask as she walks out the door

"I'm going to see Trish" Ally's says as she walks out the door

A few minutes after she walks out the door I hear the Furniture truck drive up the drive way that is when I have the idea of how to solve the problem.

"Where would you like this stuff" The person asks me

"Just over there, hey and can you do me a favour" I ask

"Um yea sure" the person answers us

"Well here is $50 to pay for the delivery" I say as I hand the money over

"Oh, it's you who got the three deliveries" the person says as she realises who I am.

"yea, does the person still have their job" I ask starting to worry A little bit"

"Just", they say as they walk of

"Wait what do you mean" I say running now the drive way

"The boss got really mad, anyway I better am going now I have a lot of deliveries to do" They say as they hop into their truck.

"Wow Ally was right" I say to myself as I go inside to text Ally

"Ally, I`m sorry, please come home soon, Austin

After I send the text I have an awesome Plane

"Hey pancake, want to help" I say bending down to pick up pancake, which was much bigger now

I put her down on the couch a Move the couch were it needs to go.

**A few minutes Latter**

My phone suddenly starts to vibrate I look down and see it's from Ally

"Austin, I will be home in a couple of hours Ally"

Now to start with the second part of the plan I say to pancake as I look around the kitchen.

**Ally **

As I put my phone down I see Trish looking at me

"What did he want" Trish asks looking at me seriously

"Who" I say not wanting to make it obvious that it was him.

"Austin of cause, who else would it, is" Trish says

"You knew it was him, how" I say quietly looking down at the ground.

"Cause you always get the same look on your face when you get a text from him, or someone mentions his name or..."Trish says before I cut her of

"Okay I get it I say turning my phone of

"So what did he want" Trish asks

"To apologise and to say come back soon" I say showing her the text.

"Oh" Trish says sounding a bit sad

"What's wrong" I say looking at her

"well you have been spending a lot of time with Austin and kind of neglecting me, but I understand if you need to go" Trish says

"sorry Trish and I told Austin that I would be another two hours so until then We can spend us much time doing what you want.

"Thanks, Ally" Trish says as she gives me a hug.

**So how was that, sorry if there are grammatical or spelling errors, also sorry if the characters are out of character hope you enjoyed will update soon **


	44. Hanging with trish

**keSo I don't own Austin and Ally , you probably have already gathered that. I am sorry for the long update buts its up now , Enjoy **

**Ally **

"let's go shopping" ,Trish says starting to get really excited

"okay" I say getting up from where i am

"let's go"

**Two hours latter **

"that was fun" I say as I look at my watch.

"But you have to go" Trish says

"I would stay but I kind of need to work things out with Austin , I hate it when we fight" I say looking down at the ground.

"Its okay, I mean I have to go and met up with Dez anyway" Trish says still sounding a bit upset

"you sure its okay" I say looking at Trish

"yea , I know how much Austin means to you" Trish says.

"okay, hey lets hang tomorrow , By us I mean All four of us , I mean it's been ages since we all hanged out" I say getting my phone out from my pocket

"That sounds like a good idea, I will let Dez know tonight" Trish says as she gives me a hug.

"_I am on my way home Ally xx"_ I text Austin as I leave the mall hoping that we would be able to work things out

**Austin **

As I hear my phone beep I'm just finishing of making dinner and I hope it's Ally.

As I pick my Phone up and see it's from Ally, I decide I need to get ready so I quickly run upstairs to get changed before lighting a few candles on the table and plating the food up.

Just as I finish plating up I hear keys in the door that's when I start feeling nervous I mean what If she doesn't forgive me

"Austin" Ally says as she enters the house

"Yea Ally" I ask

**So I'm sorry to leave it there it's getting really late at night and I have school tomorrow **** but I will try and update sometime soon this week, hope you enjoyed. Also sorry if there are grammatical errors or even spelling errors. Once again thanks for reading.**


	45. Dates and ,movies

**I don't own Austin and Ally , I am sorry if there are some grammatical errors , Warning there is a bit in this chapter but it's not described in anyway shape or form , just thought I would let you know anyway on with the chapter.**

**Ally**

"Wow" I say as I enter the room and place my bag on the couch with Austin has organized.

"Yea, I am so sorry, Ally and I think I shorted the problem out" Austin says as he scratches the back of his neck.

"Oh and how did you do that" I say sitting down at the candle light table

"Well, when the delivery person came, I gave them the money to pay for the currier and it turns out you were right they almost lost their job" Austin says pushing the chair in and going to get the meal from the oven.

"That smells really good" I say as Austin plates the food up in front of me

"Thanks" Austin says sitting across from me.

**Two hours later**

"So want to watch a movie" Austin asks as I start clearing the plates up

"Sure" I Say

"Well you go and pick the Movie while I finish clearing up here" Austin says taking the plates away from me.

"But" I say trying to take the plates to help clean up.

"No, Ally go chose A movie, this was you`re surprise so you don't need to help" Austin tells me

"Fine" I say walking over to were the few DVD`s we own are.

"Good", Austin says as he cleans up

**Ten minutes later **

"So what Movie did you pick" Austin says as he comes and sits beside me with pancake

"This" I say holding up the Titanic (**I do not own the titanic either)**

"I love that movie" Austin says as I press play.

"Same" I say snuggling up to Austin

**Austin**

As I look do at Ally, all I can think about is how lucky I am to be able to marry her soon.

"Hey Ally" I say

"Yea" she says looking up from the movie.

"We haven`t set a date for the Weeding yet "I say looking down at her

"Good point" she says

"How about in 4 months" I say (**I know it isn't that long to plan a weeding **

"Yea" Ally says

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something" Ally says

"Yea" I say

"We are going to hang out with Trish and Dez tomorrow, I am getting the impression that we are kind of ditching them" Ally says looking up at me.

"Okay" I Say looking back at her.

**There Hours latter **

"So what now" Ally says as she stops the movie and puts it in the video case

"Well I was thinking" I start to say.

"Yea?"Ally says

"That we could maybe you know" I start to say

"Um okay" Ally says starting to get a bit nervous.

"I mean we don't have to if you don't want to" I say not trying to pressure her into doing anything she doesn't want to do.

"no, its fine lets do it" Ally says.

**So how did you like this chapter, I will try and update in the next few days as I am on holiday, I hope you liked it. I don't feel like that was my best chapter but oh well**


	46. Meetings and problems

**Okay so I Do not own Austin and Ally I am also sorry if there are grammatical or spelling errors anyway enjoy Also sorry it's so short, but I kind of had Writers block in this chapter.**

**Austin **

As I wake up I look over beside me and I see the most beautiful Girl in the world.

"Morning" I say as Ally`s eyes open.

"Morning she says half asleep.

"So, you looking forward to hanging out with Trish and Dez today" I ask as she Puts her head on my chest.

"Yup, you" Ally asks me.

"Yup, we better get ready if we are going to get ready" I tell her.

"Yes" She says sounding like she doesn't want to move.

"Oh and one last question" I say

"Yea" Ally says getting out of bed.

"Well Am I forgiven" I say kind of quite

"Of cause" Allis says leaning over and giving me a kiss

**2 hours later **

"Hey guys" I say walking up to Trish and Dez who were all ready Waiting for us.

"Austin" Dez says Leaving were he and Trish and running over to Austin giving him a massive hug.

"So what's new," Trish says as we walk over to a table.

"Well we have set a date for the wedding" Ally says looking at me.

"Awesome when is it" Dez says getting more excited.

"In four Months, I know it's not that long to prepare a wedding but I think we can do it" I say.

"Hey Trish" Ally says

"Yea" Trish replies

"Do you want to come wedding Dress shopping with me in a few weeks.\

"Sure" Trish says giving Ally a massive hug.

"You know what" Dez says

"What" I Reply.

"I really missed us Hanging out like we used to" Dez says

"Same here, "We all reply in unison.

**1 MONTH LATER **

**Ally **

"I am going shopping for a dress with Trish" I say as I Walk out the door.

"Okay," Austin says as he plays with pancake on the ground.

"Hey Trish, I say as I walk up to her and give her a hug

"Hey Ally" She says as she hugs back.

"I have something I need to tell you" I say getting a tad nervous

"Sure what is it" she asks

"I `m late" I say looking down at the ground

"Oh" Trish says

"Yea" I reply

**Sorry to stop it there it needs some kind of drama though, I hope you enjoyed, I will try to update sometime this week but I am hanging out with my Grandparents for the rest of the week so yea.**


	47. Truth and Telling

**Okay so I don't own Austin and Ally. I am sorry if there are grammatical or spelling errors. Seeing as last Chapter was short I decided that this chapter will be longer , any way thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy - okay I don't think I have mention their ages but they are 18 (that tends to be the legal marriage age ) Also sorry if the characters are ooc**

**WARNING – there may be some parts in this chapter but I haven't described it in any way. **

**Ally **

"Wait what do you mean you`re late" Trish says not sure exactly what I mean

"I am late" I say once again hoping that she would click and I wouldn't have to explain it again.

"No, you can`t because you're onetime here and" Trish starts to say

"No not that type of late the other type of late" I say starting to get annoyed.

"Oh" Trish says getting up from her set and Looking a bit worried.

"Yea" I say quietly still trying to figure everything out.

"Do you think you could be, wait you can't because you haven't done that yet or have you?" Trish starts rambling on about.

"Well..." I start to say before Trish interrupts me once again.

"Wait when you did, you know?" Trish asks yet another question

"About a month ago" I say looking down at the ground

"Oh, well do you use you know "Trish says in a whisper sort of quite way.

"Well..." I say not sure how to tell Trish exactly.

"Have you told Austin yet" Trish says calmly picking up that I am starting to worry.

"Not yet, I needed to talk to someone first before you know I tell him cause yea" I say looking down at the ground and starting to worry.

"Well I think you need to do the test before you tell Austin" Trish says trying to help me out.

"You think so" I say knowing that she is right but wanting to know what her opinion on this matter is.

"Well, okay say you told him and you went you would feel bad and so would he right" Trish says

"Right "I say still trying to figure out everything,

"But before we go dress shopping can we stop by at the chemist" I say trying not to freak out at all.

"Sure" Trish says "But whatever happens I will always be here for you know matter what happens" Trish tells me in a serious voice

"Thanks" I say giving her a massive hug.

**1 hour later **

"You ready" Trish says as the timer goes off.

"Not really but I need to find out" I say not wanting to look.

I go into the bathroom and look at the test on the bathroom contour.

"So what does it say" Trish sounding the most serious she has all day.

"That, Austin is going to be a dad "I say sitting down on Trish`s bed and start looking down At the ground

"Oh" Trish says sound understanding "Come here "She says opening her arms out and gives me a hug

"And remember No matter what Austin says I will be here for you" Trish says.

"Thanks, I Don't think I am up for dress shopping today, you want to go tomorrow" I say looking at Trish hoping that she will understand.

"no its fine ,I Know that you might not be up to it and might want to let Austin Know soon , but let me know how it goes alright?" Trish asks as we walk to the door.

"Sure and thanks for the help Trish" I say giving her a massive hug

"it`s alright" Trish says returning the hug

_I Just hope he understands - _I think to myself as I walk home

**Austin **

"Hey Austin I need to tell you something" Ally says talking really fast and sounding incredibly nervous.

"Um sure, Ally" I say walking over to the couch and sitting down while Ally plays with her fingers in her Lap

"Well you know last month when we had that fight" Ally start say really quietly.

"Ally please doesn't tell me you are braking up with me" I say starting to get nervous as I don't like the way this conversation is going.

"NO, it`s nothing bad like that well it is bad like that but" Ally starts to say kind of going of track

"Ally just tell me" I Say as this stage I don't know what she could be on about"

"I am pregnant" Ally says going quiet and looking down into her lap.

**So how was that I don't know when I will be able to update next cause It's the end of the holidays in a few days/ Tuesday next week so I will try and update then. Thanks once again for reading and for the reviews **


	48. Reactions

**Okay so I don't own Austin and ally, sorry if there are any grammatical errors or spelling errors. Any way hope you enjoy. I also just wanted to let you know that I had massive mind blank while watching this chapter.**

**Ally **

I Looked up at Austin to see a blank Look on his face.

"Austin " I say waving my hand in front of his face. But he still doesn't move

"AUSTIN" I yell in his ear hoping that it will grab his attention

"huh ,sorry, it`s just a massive shock" Austin says looking into my eyes

"but no matter what , I will always be here for you Ally he says giving me a hug

"thanks " I Say placing my head on his shoulders

"we will get through this okay" He says wrapping his he says Looking down at me

**Austin**

As I am looking down looking at Ally I am still shocked but .

"hey Have we sent the wedding invites out yet" I ask Ally not knowing how she would react

"not yet, I can send them tommow when I go out a spend the day with Trish" Ally tells me.

"Okay" I say as Ally puts her head back on my shoulders.

As ally snuggles up to me I deciede that no matter what happens I will always be there for Ally.

**So how was that I know that it is short and All but yea , I don't know when I will be able to upload next but I will try to upload with in a couple of weeks **


	49. Dresses and Dez

**Okay I am super sorry I haven't update I hope you will forgive me. I am sorry if there are grammatical errors or spelling errors any way on with the story of one last thing I don't own Austin and Ally. I am sorry if it's terrible, I have writers block but didn't want to make you wait any longer than you have already waited. Oh one last thing I don't know how long it takes to order a wedding dress or anything so sorry if the info is wrong **

**Ally **

"I am going to hang with Trish" I say as I grab my coat and start heading for the door.

"Do not forget the initiations" Austin says as he hands me the pile of envelops which were Sitting on the kitchen Bench

"Bye Austin" I say giving him a hug

"See you pancake" I Say patting the small dog on the head.

**Later **

"So you ready to pick out a dress" Trish says looking at me

"Yes, but first I have to post these" I say pointing to the mall box in the middle of the mall

"Okay, I will meet you here" Trish says

"Cool" I say running across to the middle of the mall and returning a few seconds later.

"How about this one" Trish says holding up a dress

"To long "I say looking at this one

"This one" Trish says sounding less confident about this one

"To short" I say

As I rummage through the clothe racks I found one tacked at the back of the dresses

"This one looks cool, I am going to try it on" I say handing my bag other to Trish

**A few minutes later **

"Wow, Ally I think that might be the dress" Trish says as I give a twirl.

"Really" I say not sure if she really means it.

"Of cause" Trish says

"I am going to buy it" I say

**A FEW MORE MINUTES LATER **

"That will be $600 (NZD)" The lady at the counter says

"Here" I say Handing the money over

"So do you want to hang out" Trish says

"Sure" I say.

**Austin**

"Hey Austin" Dez says as he enters the house

"Hey Dez" I say excited to see him

"So what's new" Dez asks

"Well I am going to be a dad" I say Not sure how Dez will take the news.

"How do you feel about it" Dez asks sounding calmer than I did when I found out

"To be honest I am extremely scared, but I am trying to be brave for Ally" I say looking down at the ground.

**So how was that, I will possibly update this weekend am Having a long weekends **** Hope you enjoyed**


	50. Appontments

**Okay so I don't own Austin and Ally, I am like so sorry for The long wait but I have been incredibly busy, I am so sorry if there are grammatical errors or spelling errors anyway on with the story **** I am sorry for the terrible chapter I had massive writers block**

**ALLY**

"Morning, Ally", Austin says as he enters the room with the breakfast on a tray.

"What's this for" I say sitting up

"For being you and for being amazing" Austin says kissing my check and sitting on the end of the bed.

"You do remember what today is right" I say looking at Austin.

"Yup your first scan" Austin says.

"What time was the appointment" I say finishing of the last mouthful of breakfast.

"Ten o'clock" Austin says taking the empty plate of me.

"That in like 2 hours" I say getting up to get ready.

**Two hours Latter **

**Austin**

"So when do we tell our parents", I Ask as we enter the room and check in.

"not sure" Ally says looking at me as we take a seat.

"Ally Dawson" The nurse says leading as to a small room

"ready, Austin say looking at me

"Ready " I say with a smile following the Nurse.

"just lie on this bed" The nurse says pointing to the bed and Ally walks over.

"Ready" Ally says looking at me with a nervous smile.

"ready" I say.

**I am incredibly sorry that this is so short, So how was that , I don't know when I will be able to update next as I have heaps of internals due in the next few weeks and I really need to pass. **


End file.
